


Arizona

by ArtemisHuntress



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisHuntress
Summary: Avere tredici anni è sempre difficile ma quando il proprio nome è Arizona, beh, allora le cose si complicano.





	Arizona

Quella sera un silenzio imbarazzato faceva da padrone intorno al tavolo imbandito e apparecchiato per la cena in casa Robbins: Barbara continuava a dispensare sorrisi pieni di imbarazzo ai due uomini della famiglia, chiedendo loro, di tanto in tanto, se desiderassero altro polpettone o altre patate, Timothy, invece, continuava a tamburellare in modo nervoso le dita sulla tovaglia bianca che copriva il tavolo, aspettando solo il permesso di alzarsi da tavola.  
-Qualcosa non va, Arizona?- Ruppe il silenzio Daniel, rivolgendosi direttamente alla causa di quell'imbarazzo e nervosismo che si erano formati appena si erano seduti per cenare: la tredicenne Arizona aveva le labbra serrate in una smorfia imbronciata e gli occhi che parevano bruciare, era evidente a tutti che era fuori di sè ma nessuno osava chiederle nulla, quando era arrabbiata era meglio lasciarla stare.  
Due cose erano sacre per il colonnello Daniel Robbins: la patria e la famiglia.  
Aveva passato la maggior parte della sua vita a difendere il suo Paese e a servirlo, sempre con onore e orgoglio, così tanto orgoglio che anche a casa preferiva che lo chiamassero "colonnello" anzichè papà o tesoro o qualunque nomignolo sua moglie Barbara avesse in mente per lui.  
L'altra cosa che considerava sacra era la sua famiglia e, anche in quel caso, aveva passato la sua completa vita a fare di tutto per vedere felici i suoi famigliari,per accudirli e dare loro il meglio che potesse esserci, prima con sua madre e i suoi fratelli, poi con sua moglie e i suoi due figli, Timothy e Arizona.  
Per la maggior parte del tempo sembrava riuscirci, anche se erano costretti a muoversi ogni anno per spostarsi in una città diversa, i suoi cari sembravano sempre sorridenti e allegri. O, per meglio dire, quasi sempre.  
-Va tutto a meraviglia, colonnello. Davvero tutto a meraviglia.- Rispose in modo secco e con tono sarcastico la più giovane di casa Robbins, continuando a spostare con la forchetta un pezzo di polpettone che aveva ancora nel piatto.  
-Non sembra affatto che tutto vada a meraviglia, cara..- Constatò con tono più dolce Barbara, sperando di riuscire a far aprire la sua figlioletta solitamente sempre sorridente e felice: era lei che portava il buonumore in casa, anche quando di motivi per essere felici non ce n'erano, lei era l'ancora a cui tutti i membri della famiglia si appigliavano quando qualcosa non andava, solo lei, la sua coinvolgente spensieratezza e il suo sorriso contagioso riuscivano a far cambiare l'umore di tutti.  
-Arizona è arrabbiata perchè a scuola l'hanno presa in giro per il suo nome.- Rispose Tim, imboccandosi, poi, con un'altra patata.  
-Zitto!- Ringhiò la bionda: quel ragazzo non sapeva proprio farsi i fatti propri e la faceva mandare in bestia, a volte.  
-Cosa? E' vero!- Rispose il fratello alzando le spalle: finalmente così sarebbe stato libero di alzarsi da tavola mentre i suoi discutevano con sua sorella del problema, invece di rimanere inchiodato a quella sedia. -Che poi io vado fiero del mio nome, non vedo perchè per te non sia lo stesso.- Si lasciò scappare dopo, capendo già dal principio di aver fatto un grave errore.  
-Certo, perchè tu ti chiami Timothy, non Colorado. Il tuo soprannome è Tim, non Denver.- Sbraitò Arizona, lanciando un'occhiataccia al ragazzo dai capelli poco più scuri dei suoi: quella mattina era stato il primo giorno in una scuola nuova, come tanti ce n'erano stati in passato e, ne era certa, tanti ce ne sarebbero stati in futuro, non era un gran problema per lei cambiare città, ambientarsi in una nuova scuola, non era insolito, solo una cosa le dava fastidio di tutti quei trasferimenti, ovvero il dover presentarsi ogni volta, il dover pronunciare ogni volta il suo nome, nome che detestava profondamente.  
I ragazzi, appena lo sentivano ridevano, ridevano sempre e le chiedevano perchè mai dovesse chiamarsi come uno Stato, non le lasciavano tregua; ridevano quando lo pronunciavano, ridevano quando gli insegnanti la chiamavano alla lavagna, ridacchiavano perfino durante l'appello, dando sempre ai docenti la possibilità di mettere tutta la classe in punizione, lei compresa. Non lo sopportava. E, tanto meno, sopportava quando le davano soprannomi vari, come Tucson o Phoenix. Non lo sopportava.  
Il campanello della porta d'ingresso interruppe l'animata conversazione tra i due fratelli, fu Barbara ad alzarsi per andare ad aprire la porta.  
Insieme a lei, in cucina, entrò anche Nick, un ragazzo dai capelli e dagli occhi scuri, il miglior amico di Timothy e, in ogni caso, grande amico di Arizona.  
-Ehi, Tim.. Sei pronto per la partita di stasera?- Chiese con tono allegro, mostrando all'amico il pallone da basket che aveva in mano. -Buonasera, colonnello Robbins.- Salutò subito dopo -Ehi, Yuma, come butta?- Si voltò poi verso Arizona con un sorriso.  
-Idiota.- Ringhiò Arizona con rabbia, alzandosi poi da tavola e correndo verso la sua camera come se fosse stata una furia.  
-Che ho detto?- Chiese Nick spaesato, guardando verso la porta dalla quale era appena uscita la sua amica.  
-Niente, è lei che è pazza.- Rispose acido Tim, ricavando un'occhiataccia da parte dei suoi genitori.

 

Le lacrime non volevano saperne di smettere di uscire, così come la rabbia che aveva dentro che non voleva saperne di spegnersi: si era sempre vergognata del suo nome, lo pronunciava il meno possibile, tendeva a non presentarsi finchè non ne era proprio costretta proprio perchè sapeva che reazione avrebbe provocato negli altri: risate e prese in giro, non c'era mai niente di diverso; quello poteva ancora accettarlo, soprattutto quando a farlo erano quattro idioti che non conosceva e che non era interessata a conoscere ma quando quella mattina a ridere di lei e schernirla ci aveva pensato Martha Flex, la ragazza più bella su cui avesse mai messo occhio, beh, a quel punto qualcosa dentro di lei si era rotto e aveva iniziato a sentirsi ridicola e stupida, proprio come il nome che portava.  
-Non potevo avere un nome normale?- Singhiozzò rimanendo con il viso contro il cuscino che teneva abbracciato.  
-Dovresti essere fiera e orgogliosa del nome che porti, non dovresti vergognartene.- Una voce che riconobbe come quella di suo padre la fece sussultare e balzare seduta sul letto: quell'uomo riusciva sempre a incuterle un certo rispetto dall'alto dell'atteggiamento fiero che aveva in ogni momento, anche quando era sul divano con una birra in mano a guardarsi una partita di football.  
-Come faccio a essere orgogliosa di questo nome? Mi chiamo come uno Stato..- Mormorò asciugandosi le lacrime con il palmo delle mani, sperando che non uscissero più, a quel punto.  
-Tu non ti chiami come lo Stato ma come una nave da guerra.- Sospirò Daniel: aveva sempre pensato di fare quel discorso in un altro momento, magari in uno più solenne di quello ma sentiva che era necessario far capire a sua figlia da dove venisse quel nome, che era molto più di un semplice modo per chiamare sua figlia.  
-Una nave da guerra?-  
-Sì. La USS Arizona.- Rispose suo padre con tono fiero, mettendosi quasi sull'attenti pronunciandolo. -Tuo nonno, quando è morto, era di servizio su quella nave.- Spiegò, notando con soddisfazione che era riuscito ad attirare l'interesse della biondina seduta di fianco a lui.  
-E perchè è così importante?- Chiese confusa la ragazza, facendo sorridere suo padre: non lo vedeva spesso ridere o sorridere.  
-Perchè è morto da eroe. Quando i giapponesi attaccarono Pearl Harbor salvò ben diciannove uomini prima di morire annegato. Ha messo il bene dell'equipaggio davanti al suo perchè è così che si comporta un eroe durante una tempesta.- Spiegò con orgoglio -Per questo io e tua madre abbiamo deciso di chiamarti in questo modo, perchè vogliamo che tu sappia affrontare la tempesta e fare ciò che è giusto fare. Tu devi essere il nostro brav'uomo nella tempesta, Arizona. Per questo porti questo nome.- Disse impettendosi, per poi rivolgere uno sguardo più affettuoso a sua figlia. -Questa, in confronto alle tempeste che affronterai durante la tua vita, è solo una pioggia fine e innocua ma è da qui che devi iniziare a comportarti come ti abbiamo insegnato. Me lo prometti?- Concluse l'uomo, guardando dritto negli occhi Arizona: era una promessa importante, era una promessa che, se rispettata, avrebbe fatto di lei la persona che lui voleva lei fosse. Daniel aveva provato a crescere i suoi figli trasmettendo loro determinati valori ma solo in quel preciso istante avrebbe capito se i suoi sforzi erano stati vani o meno.  
-Te lo prometto.- Rispose la ragazza con una nota solenne nella voce. 

 

DRIIN  
La campanella stava dando inizio a un nuovo giorno di scuola, un giorno che Arizona avrebbe affrontato a testa alta.  
Aveva pensato a lungo quella notte, aveva riflettuto sulle parole di suo padre, sulla storia che le aveva raccontato e la vergogna era diventata orgoglio: orgoglio per un nonno che era morto per salvare delle vite, orgoglio perchè quel nome era andato proprio a lei.  
Si avvicinò al corridoio dove erano posti gli armadietti e tirò fuori il biglietto con scritto il numero dell'armadietto e il codice per aprirlo continuando a camminare in modo lento e con passo incerto.  
Sentì un qualcosa contro di lei, un qualcosa che la fece cadere.  
-Scusa, non volevo..- Si giustificò il ragazzo contro cui si era scontrata porgendole la mano per aiutarla.  
-Non è niente, tranquillo.- Sorrise la piccola Robbins accettando la mano e rialzandosi dal pavimento, per poi spolverarsi con forza le ginocchia.  
-Io mi chiamo James, comunque.- Si presentò il moro di fronte a lei.  
Arizona annuì -Il mio nome è Arizona.- Disse con un sorriso pieno di orgoglio.


End file.
